


White Flag

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom likes how Chris looks when tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Flag

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5758.html?thread=7186558#t7186558) on the Avenger's kink meme.

Tom loved the Internet. He loved what it let a person do in public, he loved what it let a person do in private, and he loved Google Images.

"This is what I was thinking of," Tom said, setting the laptop down on Chris' stomach; he hadn't yet freed him from being handcuffed to the bed, but there was no need to - Chris still hadn't come, and judging by his enthusiastic nodding and how his cock was dripping between his legs, he definitely wanted to.

"Glad we're agreed," Tom said, pressing a kiss to Chris' gag before going to an entirely different website, typing in a rather more specific search, and hitting 'play'.

Tom left the laptop on Chris' stomach, got up, and poured himself another glass of wine. The vibrator in Chris' ass and the pornographic video were all the stimulation he intended to give Chris for the night, and if Chris couldn't come from that alone, he would simply have to wait until he got back to his own hotel room. Tom had no intentions of sucking or fucking Chris until after the two days it would take for his order of rope to arrive.

Luckily for Chris, Tom had good taste in porn, and when Tom released him from his handcuffs, he got to go home sated.

 

Black rope had felt too fetishistic, red rope too playful, and blue rope unpleasantly reminiscent of school days. White rope was the most aesthetically pleasing to Tom in terms of his personal taste, and given how it made Chris' tan into something outright golden and glowing, it seemed like a wise choice.

"I promise next time you'll get to use it on me," Tom soothed, even though Chris had already agreed to being tied up, "In any way you choose."

Chris couldn't grin properly due to his gag, but Tom knew full well Chris was thinking of all the ways he could get revenge.

Strictly speaking Tom should have made a loop around Chris' neck, but given he hadn't had much practice with rope bondage before and didn't know how well scissors would cut the cord in an emergency, Tom was more than willing to sacrifice some aesthetics for safety. Besides, with Chris' arms straining behind his back, thighs spread and unable to fully close, Tom felt he'd done a more than acceptable job for now. "You look good," Tom said, pinching one of Chris' nipples hard and twisting until it reddened. He watched Chris struggle to try and break free for a while before he let go and teased, "Just testing."

Chris hadn't dropped the red tissue Tom had tucked into his hand at the start yet, and that was as good a sign as any to continue. Chris didn't like to be slapped, but pinches and bites were fine - better still if accompanied by a few other devices. As tempting as it was to open up a box of clothes pins to see how many he could find places for, Tom knew that he was already dangerously close to orgasm. Preparing Chris with lube and a plug before setting up the ropes had been a delicious decision, but it was backfiring now; especially given how he'd anticipated fucking Chris like this since he'd first ordered the rope online.

"I don't want to be boring," Tom said, standing up to gather a few pillows together for the floor before easing Chris onto them - Chris needed the extra support for his face and shoulders, given the ropes prevented his arms from helping, "But if I don't come inside you I won't forgive myself."

Chris laughed, and Tom repaid the favour with a firm but affectionate smack to the ass before parting Chris' cheeks and using his thumbs to help ease out the over-sized plug that had rested between them. Chris was open and just slick enough, and Tom glanced again at Chris' hands, awkwardly bound in the small of his back but still holding the red tissue tight, kissed Chris' wrist quickly in thanks before getting into position and pushing himself in.

Chris went quiet for a moment, and Tom reached underneath, gave his cock a few slow, encouraging strokes. "Gorgeous," Tom said quietly, waiting for Chris to respond; a few more strokes, and Chris wriggled his ass, mumbled something incoherent into the gag before moaning.

Tom braced his free hand on Chris' shoulder, started fucking him in earnest, keeping his eyes open to see how the ropes changed the responses of Chris' body. Chris' thighs and calves could not shift any more than his arms in their bonds but they tried, efforts making Chris' muscles stand out with a different sort of beauty than they had in their relaxed state. "Yes, yes," Tom urged, pulling roughly on Chris' cock to try and bring him there with him, and when Chris surprised him by coming first, he couldn't hold himself back.

Chris would be sore in the morning but he still hadn't let go of the red tissue, and when Tom came and pulled out, sitting back on his haunches so he could see the whitish slick dripping to the floor between Chris' legs, it was too much.

He couldn't fuck Chris again without resting first even if he wanted to, so he took his time undoing the knots and loops of the rope, gathering his wits together and kissing Chris hard after removing the gag.

"You're going to pay for that," Chris said, voice a growl full of promise.

"God, I hope so," Tom replied, finishing the last knot on Chris' ankles before casting the rope aside, "I really, truly -"

"Tom, shush," Chris interrupted, biting Tom's lip before pressing down on Tom's shoulders for balance as he stood up. "Bed."

They hadn't cleaned up, and some things were best wiped up sooner rather than later, but on the other hand, Chris was climbing into bed and waiting for Tom to join him.

Tom shrugged, tossed a few pillows back up from the floor onto the bed, and virtually threw himself onto the sheets beside Chris.

Cleaning could wait.

 

The End


End file.
